My type of slayer
by slurrp9
Summary: Warning Spoilers! This happens after Koon and Baam split up with Leesoo's team after having met up with them again after so long. Sorry for the bad writing, Im an awful writer and this is my first fic but this fandom really needed more fanfic so I decided to write some. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Mr. Koon,_

 _Mr. Koon..._

* * *

Koon wakes up in his bed sweating profusely,

 _what in the world..._

He runs his hand through his soft, blue hair and sighs

 _this is the 4th one in a row_

He looks down at his white blanket to find the area around his crotch to be slightly wet and sticky.  
His erection standing shiveringly tall.  
He sighs again and massages the bridge of his nose annoyingly before quickly jacking off to last night's dream.  
Koon hated having these dreams and always waking up like /this/ in the morning.  
It was obvious to him by now that he saw Baam as more than just a friend but obviously he couldn't tell him that.  
After all they had just re-united and who knows whats going on with Baam and Androssi and all those other girls he's got going for him.  
And Dear God lets not forget Rachel, that back-stabbing bitch.

 _I swear to god when I find her..._

Koon starts to think, but quickly pushes those thoughts out of his mind.  
He hated Rachel, more than anyone else in the world, naturally.  
Not only did she kill one of his teammates and hurt the other,  
She betrayed Baam when she was the sole purpose of why he was climbing this tower to begin with.  
She's at fault that he had to join FUG and she's at fault that they werent able to see each other for 7 years after that.  
Koon clenches his fist in frustration but immediately relaxes again.

 _I can't worry about this now, I have things to do._

He hurriedly cleans up the mess and gets dressed and ready to go meet with his teammates and with Baam.

* * *

Koon is sitting in his chair working out strategies and preparations for the next test when the door suddenly opens.  
"Hey didn't I tell you guys to knock before-" he starts out annoyed but stops when he realizes it's Baam at the door More importantly, Baam is half naked and dripping wet. Koon can feel his jeans start tightening

 _not now_

he wills himself "Baam? Baam what are you doing?" He asks trying hard not to stare so much at his super hot abs - _the result of all that training-_ or at his thighs or butt he's especially trying not to look at his crotch but dear god, Baam has the body of an angel.

"Mr, Mr. Koon?" Baam stutters, "I'm so sorry Mr. Koon I must have mistaken my room for yours..." He says before quickly leaving again.  
Leaving behind a stunned and very aroused Koon.

* * *

 _I can't believe I just walked in on Mr. Koon like this_

Baam runs quickly into his own room, the one on the right of Mr. Koon's.

 _-If I hadnt forgotten my clothes-_

He quickly gets dressed in his night clothes and goes to bed.  
He rolls the sheets up over his head and hides under the blanket as if that could make the embarrassment go away.  
He quickly falls into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So Im just gonna follow the story of the Manhwa for now and see if I can put some smut somewhere, I hope to somehow break off from the story at one point and just have a koon x baam happy ending. Again Im sorry if the writing quality isnt the best cuz im not the best writer. Also this part of the story starts after they find out they're breaking up again and meeting up at the hell train. I will be doing that alot - skipping from one part of the story to another, so just deal with it.

* * *

 _So me and Baam will be climbing separately again, huh._

Koon leaves the meeting room feeling relieved.

 _I was worried that I would have to think of some way to separate us._  
 _Thank god Hwa Ryun spared me from doing all that work._

Koon meets up with Baam and Rak outside of the meeting room.  
He manages to look neutral when looking at the brown haired boy despite feeling an endless amount of rage towards rachel and pity for baam.

 _I'm sorry Baam but I'm not letting her get away anymore._

Even more than the fact that Rachel betrayed him, killed his teammate, hurt the other teammate, and completely ruined all of his plans.  
More than that, it pissed Koon off that Rachel had betrayed the only person that ever actually cared for her, and it pissed him off that Baam was still hung up on her.

 _This time Im getting her, and then you'll be mine_


	3. Chapter 3

So I've finally posted the third chapter, sorry for the delay. I also finally broke off of the plot which is what I've been wanting to do for a while now.

There's a lot of point of view changes in this chapter, hopefully it's not too confusing.

Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

 _finally_

 _finally I get to meet her again_

"It's been almost two years, Rachel. There are so many thing I'd like to hear from you"

* * *

Baam sprints up the stairs following the two hooded figures from FUG.

 _I can't let them get away now._  
 _We need to get on that train,_  
 _It's the only way for me to meet her again_

. . .

"Rachel?"

 _why is Rachel here?_

 _what is she doing here?_

 _what should I say to her?_

 _how should i act?_

 _should I be mad?_

 _should I be happy?_

 _What do I do?_

* * *

"BAAM! BAAM!" Koon yells across the roof to the hooded, former FUG slayer that had just arrived from the tiny rectangular hole in the floor.

 _Shit! he's not listening to me!_

"BAAM!" Koon tries again to sway the boy that was completely lost in the image of the girl before him.

 _I'm not having that woman steal him away from me ever again._ Koon thinks, watching Baam look at Rachel the same way he did 5 years ago, it hurts him even more now than it did back then.

* * *

"Rachel". Baam says one final time not knowing what to expect as her response, not knowing what to do now that he's finally met her again.

"Baam" she answers.  
"BAAM!" "Thank god! Thank god you're alive!" Rachel breaks down, her injured legs giving in making her kneel on the floor. Her hands are covering her face but that does nothing to stifle her sobs or hide her tears.  
"I thought, I thought you were dead!" She sobs.

"Rachel, Rachel, dont cry please?" He says calmly rushing over to her.  
"Just please explain this to me? okay? I just don't understand some things." Baam whispers, holding her close.

"No Baam! You cant trust her! Whatever she says she's lying!" Mr. Koon yells. "She's a cold-hearted bitch that'll only hurt you more! Baam!"

"Mr. Koon, that is so rude! Can't you see that Rachel is suffering right now? She obviously didn't mean to push me back then" Baam yells at Koon, it's the first time he has ever yelled at him. The shock leaves Koon standing helplessly.

"You're right Baam. I didn't mean for you to fall back then. You gotta believe me. I knew... I knew that FUG was chasing you down, so I thought..." she sobbed, "I thought if I could help you fake your death so maybe they wouldn't come after you... I'm sorry Baam, I was wrong, I was so wrong".

"It's okay Rachel, I understand. You did it for me, that's okay, I'm happy." Baam says, trying to calm her down.

* * *

Koon snaps out of it. Baam is cradling Rachel's body, holding her tight. _I cant stand it,_ he thinks, _that bitch betrayed you, dont listen to her! Im the one who'll be kind to you, I'm the one you should be in love with!_

"She's lying Baam! She's lying to you, don't listen to her!" _Listen to me instead. Please._

" that's enough!" Baam yells, clearly distressed by Koon's statements of betrayal. "Rachel didnt mean to harm me." Baam gently lies Rachel down on the ground an stands up in above her so that he is in between her and Koon. She wanted to help me Mr. Koon she wanted to-" Baam's sentence gets cut short after Rachel had miraculously gotten off of her injured legs and stabbed Baam in the neck with some sort of syringe.

"Rachel?" Baam asks, looking at her with his wide, trembling, amber eyes. "What, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Baam." Rachel responds, "But I really cannot stand you."

Baam's whole body shakes in fear and pain, _he's in so much pain,_ "Baam!" Koon yells.

Baam looks at Koon one last time, tears are running down his face before he closes his eyes and falls to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I was really busy! Well, here's the fourth chapter, I dont really know where im going with this story but hey if you have anything you'd like to see me write, just send me a message or write a review!

Enjoy!

* * *

What happened after that was a strange blur of red.  
Baam's thorn grew immensely and his body moved around like a marionette, his strings being under Rachel's complete control.

Then he started attacking. His thorn going rampant.  
Koon, the gator, Yihwa, Wangnan, everyone that wasn't fug took several hits from Baam.  
Even one punch would be more than enough to put a regular person into a coma,

 _thank god I trained these idiots to be better than normal people._ Koon thought.

"Baam listen to me!" Koon screams as Baam comes charging at him.  
He tries to blast Koon with his shinsoo but he manages to defend himself in time.  
Koon grab onto Baam's writsts and stare into his glazed,soulless, amber eyes.  
"Baam! Snap out of it! She injected you with something! Wake up!" He yells at him only inches from his face, it would be a very arousing situation were it not for the fact that Baam had lost all control of himself and the thorn and was out to kill everyone.  
Baam pushes Koon away and shoots a beam of Shinsoo at him which Koon just barely dodges.  
At this point, the whole team is trying to compete with the increasingly terrifying power of Baam and the thorn. Cassano had already escaped Wangnan and Yihwa, and the other fug members had also gathered into a group around Rachel, far away from the fighting area.

Ha Yura was running up the stairs to the train, "Goddamit!" Koon mutter, realizing it's impossible to win with Baam in this state.  
The fight dwindles down, and the rest of the fug members start rushing up the stairs behind Ha Yura in order to make it before the train leaves.  
In a rush, Koon stab Yihwa and Wangnan with the reflection knife and throw them with all my power up towards the train, it lands somewhere inside it without any of the fug members noticing.

Rachel was the last in the line up the stairs and had already almost climbed all of the steps despite her usual slowness.  
Baam throws us one last line of shinsoo meant to serve as a temporary barrier. He jumps up more than 146 stairs in one go and arrives right next to Rachel, helping her hurry up to the last final steps.

"Hold on, Baam." Rachel says stopping right before the train entrance.  
Baam regains a little bit of himself just to ask Rachel what's wrong.  
"You can't continue climbing with me, Baam." Rachel says, "From here on I need to go alone,"

 _what?_

 _you're kidding me right?_

 _this? again?_

 _what the hell is this bitch thinking?_

 _And how much of an idiot is Baam to fall for this again?_

 _Are you kidding me?_

 _Well, his naivety is a part of his charm..._

Baam's falling off of the stairs having been pushed off by Rachel once again.  
The shock of Rachel's rejection seems to have brought his normal self back, but still he would not respond to his teammate's shouts.  
After what felt like hours of Baam's body just motionlessly falling through the sky, Koon runs to the spot he where predicts him to crash.  
Baam falls into Koon's arms with a loud and heavy thud. His body as well as the gravity pulling it down makes koon's arms shake and my knees collapse.

"Baam? Hey, Baam are you okay?" He ask his unconscious body, kneeling on the ground.  
Koon push a strand of his sweaty hair out of his eyes, "Listen Baam everything will be alright, ok? I'll take care of you now." he whisper to him, hugging him quickly while surpressing my tears. _I can't let my weak side show, not now, not in front of this many people._  
Koon turns back to the train but it had already departed. "Shit!" he mutters.  
Koon looks towards his companions who are all already running towards him to help.  
He looks back at the seemingly sleeping Baam in his arms and touches Baam's forehead with his.  
"It's going to be okay now, Baam. It's going to be okay now..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So here's chapter 5, its a bit nsfw so beware.  
It will probably take me a while to post the next chapter because i dont really know how to continue but also because i dont know how the actual manhwas gonna go and im planning on pretty much following that so, yea.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Someday his body will be torn into pieces" thats what Beta said.  
 _As if I'd let that happen._ Koon thought, _Now that Baam finally knows how evil Rachel truly is, there's no way he'll still be in love with her._

Koon enter the white, single hospital room. Baam was lying in his bed with his eyes closed in the middle of the room, next to his bed was a chair for someone to sit and talk to him presumably.  
He sit down onto the dark brown, rimmed chair with a thud. The green cushion that was supposed to soften the hard surface of the chair was old and worn out and did not do it's job at all.  
"Hey Baam," Koon says to him, interlacing his fingers in front of him.  
He rocks back and forth a few times, thinking of what to say to him.

 _I can't stand watching him get hurt like this, I can't stand watching while he's fighting with his life on the line, while I do nothing but be helpless._  
 _I want to be able to protect him, and I want him to depend on me._  
 _I want to be the only one he'll ever truly look at in life._  
 _And I want him to love me as much as I love him._

Koon sighs, standing up from the chair.  
He bends down and touches his forehead to Baam's, just like he had done the other day.  
Koon lifts his head but continues to stare deeply at the boy's closed eyes.  
He moves his hand up to push some of his stray hairs out of the way and lets his hand sink towards Baam's cheek and leaves it there.  
Koon proceeds to stroke Baam's face with his thumb, admiring him.

 _Ah, he's so beautiful I just want to-_

Koon leans down again and kisses him. Its a quick but deep kiss, and also the first intimate contact they've ever had. Even if one of them is unconcious.  
Koon hovers over his lips, looking at Baam's eyes to see if the kiss would wake him up, like in that one fairy tale.  
But Baam's eyes remain closed. Koon looks towards the door to see if anyone was going to come in, but no one enters, and so Koon kisses Baam again this time longer, even nibbling at his lower lip a bit.  
Koon sighs and lets go of Baam. He's about to leave the room when he looks down and sees something that could be problematic if he went out with it like that.  
He stops and turns around to slump back onto the chair.

 _To get so turned on by a kiss, Im pathetic._

He runs his hand through his hair and unbuckles his pants.  
Koon reaches into his boxers with one hand and starts masturbating.  
Koon stares at Baam's face between raged breaths, he keeps stroking his hand up and down his cock, his precum working as a sort of lotion.  
He climaxes in his boxers and cleans himself up with some of the tissues that were on the table next to Baam. He shoves them into his pockets to dispose of later.  
Koon buckles up his pants and stands up, taking one last glance at Baam before turning and walking away.

 _Hopefully no one heard me_ , Koon thinks to himself


End file.
